


Silent Night

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Shizuo loves the quiet nights when it's just him and Izaya, falling asleep together on the couch.





	Silent Night

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

Shizuo let his gaze sweep over to where Izaya was sitting at his desk. He looked tired and worn out, as if he hadn’t taken a break from his work all day. Shizuo wasn't particularly happy about this. Izaya tended to overwork himself and Shizuo, more of the relaxing type, couldn’t understand why.

Izaya only mumbled something in response. Shizuo, who had up until now, been resting comfortably on one of the couches in Izaya's office, slowly rose up and crossed the room. He placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders and leaned over him, peeking at whatever he was typing on his computer.

Izaya turned his face and looked up at him. “Shizu-chan, I can't work with you staring at me.” he said, but there was no irritation in his voice.

Shizuo kissed his cheek and began rubbing his shoulders. “You need to rest, this can wait until tomorrow can't it?” he asked, moving a hand, placing it over Izaya's, preventing him from typing anything else.

Izaya let out a sigh and Shizuo could feel him giving in. The way Izaya's muscles relaxed under his touch told him what he suspected all along. Izaya was wiped.

“Come on, you can rest on the couch with me.” he said, taking Izaya's hand. It was warm and Shizuo would never admit this to Izaya's face but getting to hold his hand whenever he wanted was one of the best things about dating him. It just fit so perfectly in his that he was sure it was meant to be there. Not that he would go so far as to call what they had a perfect relationship, but for him at least, he was happy and the way Izaya didn't protest like he usually did, told him that Izaya was happy too.

He led Izaya to the couch and reluctantly let go of his hand. “I’ll go get the blanket.” He said.

Izaya yawned and nodded, a tired smile appearing on his face. “That sounds perfect.” He said and another yawn escaped him.

Shizuo headed to the storage room. There was only one blanket in Izaya's office and it could always be found rolled up and shoved behind a box in the storage area. Shizuo had asked Izaya once why it wasn't kept closer to the couch or perhaps even on the couch and Izaya just smiled at him and told him it was because he didn't want to fall asleep at work. Shizuo smiled to himself at the memory. Lately, they’ve been spending more time here than at home but Shizuo didn't mind. It made no difference to him whether they slept at home or here, so long as he was close to Izaya he could sleep anywhere.

He brought the blanket over to the couch and Izaya got up, waiting. They had done this routine many times before and no longer had to explain to each other what they wanted. Shizuo got on the couch and laid down on his side and Izaya joined him, laying down, pressing his back against Shizuo's chest. Shizuo laid the blanket over them and he wrapped his arm around Izaya's body.

Izaya let out a pleased sound and he nestled in even closer, until there was no space between them. As much as Shizuo loved holding Izaya's' hand, this was ten times better. Laying here, in the silence of the room, with Izaya so close that he could smell his shampoo, gave him the best feeling in the world. Holding Izaya like this made him feel warm and happy, like he wasn't alone anymore. It was comforting, and he hoped Izaya felt the same way.

Izaya shifted a little and Shizuo felt slender fingers tapping his arm. Shizuo smiled and maneuvered his arm and found Izaya's hand. He took it and Izaya laced their fingers together. Shizuo squeezed his hand and couldn’t help letting out a tiny laugh. 

“If you want to hold my hand, you can just ask.” He said softly.

Izaya closed his eyes. “shh, I'm trying to sleep.” He replied, ignoring the statement.

Shizuo knew that Izaya didn't like to ask for affection, they were the same in that way, so he found it cute whenever Izaya tried to get it without seeming like he wanted it. Izaya curled into him and his breathing steadied and became slower, telling Shizuo that he was almost asleep.

Shizuo unlaced their fingers but he didn't let Izaya's hand go. Instead he began tracing small circles on the smooth skin on the back of it, knowing that the steady rhythm would lull both him and Izaya to sleep.

He had never felt so relaxed. It was strange to think that Izaya could bring him this much peace. He had never imagined it were possible, given that before they started dating Izaya was the one who prevented him from getting any peace at all. But back then he hadn’t known Izaya the way he did now. Now it was easier to figure him out, to know what he wanted and what he didn't.

It wasn’t long before Izaya began to snore. He really had been exhausted. Shizuo yawned. He could sleep now, now that he knew Izaya was finally getting some much needed rest. He kept hold of Izaya’s hand and closed his eyes. He felt just how tired he was. The promise of sleep was like a heavy blanket settling over him, and feeling the weight and warmth of Izaya's body pressed against him, he found himself drifting off, knowing he was sure to have a pleasant dream.  


End file.
